


Don't Touch Wonwoo!

by glochisiester



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Possesiveness, Romance, beautiful and cute wonwoo, boyfriend - Freeform, i tag dunno, jealous mingyu, overprotective boyfriens, sorry svt is not complete here, svt feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glochisiester/pseuds/glochisiester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mingyu doesn't know why he's even jealous, possesive and overprotective. </p><p>Maybe it has soemthing to do with Wonwoo being so beautiful and cute ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Touch Wonwoo!

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say sorry because svt is not complete here. And for mistakes. This is unbeta-d.

 

 

**

 

 

 

Meeting Wonwoo is like the wind of cool summer. Refreshing and warm, delicate on the skin and very wonderful. Wonwoo is his favorite season perhaps. Like he was born to wait for that time where he can enjoy the most anticipated season and love it. 

 

Mingyu had no regrets when he asked the not-famous president of the science club for a date. No one seems to be against them, just letting them have their own ways where Mingyu literally waits for Wonwoo until his experiments fails and explode, causing the whole lab to be covered in purple sight which got him surrendering on his project and Mingyu, just as the good suitor he is, treats him to his favorite cafe every so often.

 

It took him half of the year before Wonwoo finally answers him, face flushing pink as he thrusted a pack of graham balls to the taller's chest before muttering some soft _'i like you too. let's go on dates more!'_ and he practically scurries away, embarrassed and shy. Mingyu had that weird and annoying fond smile on his face the whole week, not letting anyone have a taste of Wonwoo's homemade specialty.

 

Sooner, everything started to blend really nice. Wonwoo finally met Mingyu's friends, the horribles one consisting of Seokmin, Seungcheol, Soonyoung and Jihoon (who likes to call himself the only normal one on the group but practically shoved his face on the icecream bucket Wonwoo recently brought on one saturday evening.) 

 

They shared almost everything. From clothes which Wonwoo loves to wear so much. Their mended toiletries, some scattered books and style of foods. Mingyu even adapted Wonwoo's way of eating and bathing. The only problem on their relationship, was that, Mingyu is possesive as hell. He would always complain when a teacher pats Wonwoo on his back dor a job well done, or when a friend leans their head on Wonwoo's shoulder when their fake-tiring. Mingyu tries to understand, but, as a very defensive and possesive boyfriend, explanation through his mouth doesn't really mean a thing unless Wonwoo tells him to stop and just suck it up. (Which he'll probably never do.)

 

"Accept it. Wonwoo's very nice to even consider telling them that you're possesive and that you will get angry." Soonyoung laughs him off, Mingyu kicking his legs which got him sending on the ground. Jihoon obviosly snickers at that. "He might've not noticed it too." The smaller added.

 

Mingyu grumbles at that annoyed, picking his juice and taking a sip on it. Asking Wonwoo to tell his ' _fans_ ' to stay away was never that easy. The older is so kind-hearted he can be fooled easily. Really. 

 

Mingyu left his friends' table in search of his boyfriend, heading to the locker because he'll probably be there, checking his things and materials for another experiment. What he doesn't expect is to see a girl leaning on her side, staring dreamily at Wonwoo while they're laughing over something scientifically funny. 

 

Mingyu hears the girl cackle in a very seductive way, leaning more on Wonwoo's side while the other seems to be deep in his thoughts, humming to what the other is saying.

 

"I'll appreciate your existence 10 meters away from my boyfriend." Mingyu threathens, an arm caging Wonwoo's body towards the locker. The girl backs-up a little, having been terrified with the look. She shot Wonwoo a look who seems to don't mind and instead leaned his back on Mingyu's chest, still humming.

 

She bid a quick 'see you later wonwoo!' and practically ran way, making Mingyu snort loud for her to hear.

 

"That's rude, sweetheart." Wonwoo tells him softly, grabbing his pencilcase and notebook then facing his taller boyfriend, before giving him a peck on his lips. "But I appreciate the effort. Still, we have good ways other than that."

 

Mingyu loves the fact that Wonwoo always sweet-talk him, a hand splayed on his chest then to his cheek. Wonwoo tiptoes a little, giving him more kisses. "I love you." Mingyu whisper on his mouth making Wonwoo giggle in delight. "I love you too."

 

"Still, you're not off the hook, sweetheart." Wonwoo warns oh so softly, his fingers playing with Mingyu's hair. The taller grins at him smug, deciding to just diss the topic and forget everything about that. It didn't take long before Mingyu have to pull away because he had to walk Wonwoo to his classes. "I'll wait for you on the parking lot. See you." Mingyu waves him goodbye, Wonwoo doing the same until the door close with the teacher ushering them to their seats.

 

 

 

 

 

The next day, Mingyu curses again when one of his basketball team was openly flirting with his boyfriend, unknown to the fact that Mingyu was there already. Mingyu moves to them fast and steady, pushing his member rough and glaring at them. That moment was intense, with his other team mates giving them concern looks. Mingyu had brushed them off, tugging Wonwoo behind him and moving away to go home.

 

Wonwoo scowled at him when they reached his car, not wanting to talk. 

 

"Speak." Mingyu groans, banging his head on his steering wheel causing Wonwoo to quickly cover his palm over the bump, cursing at him softly. It is rare to hear Wonwoo cuss and curse, and those were the bad days and vulnerable moments where Wonwoo can only do is speak, but not move or act.

 

"It's your fault." Wonwoo started but just slow and comforting, like he was about to cry. "It's your fault. Who said you can hurt somebody like that because of me?" The older started to cry, his hands fisting Mingyu's jersey and even attempting to give a punch, which produced a very ridiculous whack.

 

Mingyu raises his head, watching the older crumble in sadness. He feels guilty, but, he just doesn't want his friends playing with him. They all know how possesive he was towards his boyfriend that he won't even let anyone touch Wonwoo. "I'm sorry." He whispers, stopping the hands.

 

Wonwoo breaks down in a crying mess, burrying his face on Mingyu's chest and telling him to apologize to his members. Mingyu might have a huge ego and pride, but, he prioritize Wonwoo's words first, because he needs to be a good partner. "I'll do. Promise. Tomorrow morning." Mingyu kisses his wet eyelids, asking him to stop from sobbing. Wonwoo stops eventually but doesn't move and quickly falls asleep on his embrace.

 

Mingyu did apologize tomorrow, with some fresh baked cookies and a shy ' _i'm sorry hyungs_ '. His members soon started gathering around him, telling him they're sorry too and that they should've known better than to flirt somebody's boyfriend anyway. Mingyu was thankful.

 

 

 

 

Mingyu later realized that he really need to calm his possesiveness down or maybe, limit his moves of being an overprotective boyfriend because, unfortunately, Wonwoo's such an attraction and magnet of fangirls. Sometimes, when the both of them will open each others' locker, Wonwoo's locker's always flooded with letters (which Mingyu will secretly throw when the older isn't looking) together with some cliche or sweet things.

 

Wonwoo doesn't seem to mind, sometimes thanking those people who had the heart and time to appreciate his appearance.

 

And Mingyu feel so stupid that he is so jealous of those people, when he already have Wonwoo. Call him stupid because Mingyu knows he is. 

 

"They appreciate him." Seungcheol states, bread on his mouth as Jihoon doze off in his food, hands tight on Seungcheol's arm.

 

Mingyu snorted at the view which got him a bread on his face, Jihoon's slit eyes open as he glare at the taller. "Manners, you ass." He informs a little indignant from the disturbance of his rest. "And quit being a jerk. Wonwoo doesn't want getting tied, tight."

 

The taller groans, removing crust on his face slowly. "I really appreciate your advices and.." He succesfully removes crust on his eyelids. "And I'm trying to be a good boyfriend. Mind you"

 

Jihoon snorts back, pushing his face on Seungcheol's neck and moving his tray of food away. Mingyu really wants to cringe at the sight, but seeing Jihoon peaceful and quiet like that, he decided not to. Beside, Seungcheol looks fond of the scene too, admiring Jihoon's cheeks as he let his fingers dance on top it which unfortunately made Jihoon growl, intentionally biting the finger when it came a little low towards his mouth.

 

Mingyu decided to leave before he can even burst from cringeness.

 

He spotted Seokmin and Soonyoung on the locker, sucking each others' face with their hands splayed on each others' body.

 

Mingyu feels like giving them warnings and reminders that they're in school and probably can get be reported for that. Seokmin pulls a little, cheeks red as he grinned. "Thanks for the reminder, Gyu."

 

Mingyu rolled his eyes and land a hand on Soonyoung's shoulder, pulling the other away. The other whines loud, trying so much to get back to Seokmin but Mingyu was stronger. "Seriously. Jihoon hyung should've seen this and scold you for public display of affection." The taller spits out, slightly glaring at Soonyoung for some decent behaviour.

 

Soonyoung pouted, arranging his necktie and uniform, before swatting Mingyu's hand away. "Kill joy."

 

Mingyu shrugs, patting Seokmin's shoulder and telling him that they should head back to their practice. Seokmin followed, sending kisses on the air so that Soonyoung won't be so sad anymore for Mingyu cockblocking.

 

 

 

What Mingyu doesn't expect is to see Wonwoo waiting for him in his practice. Almost everyone in the gym was staring at Wonwoo, not even moving an inch. And, they were a good mile away from the other, distancing themselves. Wonwoo looks adorable though, busily eating his lunch and munching when Mingyu walk to him, Seokmin asking the members to start practice already. 

 

"What's up?" Mingyu cooly started, not wanting to melt at the sight of a very adorable Wonwoo and his round cheeks. "I decided to wait for you since class is finished earlier than I expected." He answers.

 

Mingyu leans on the bench, admiring Wonwoo. The older seems to snap on his blabber, giving Mingyu a look. "Have you eaten?"

 

"Already." Mingyu nods, smiling. He raises his hand to wipe the mess on Wonwoo's mouth, wiping it. The other giggles, moving closer to the other. Seokmin sends him a look, asking for the practice to start with him. Mingyu nods at that, brushing Wonwoo's fringe to the side as he whispers, "I'll practice first. You can lay after you eat if you want. Feel comfortable okay?"

 

Wonwoo beams at that, kissing Mingyu's cheeks softly. Mingyu's teammates started oggling at them, teasing him as they try to kiss each other on the cheeks as well. Mingyu just laughed them off.

 

Mingyu's practice slide quickly within 3 hours. By the time they were finished, Wonwoo was already knock out, peacefully sleeping on the bench he have been staying for hours. Mingyu picks him up, waving goodbye to his members especially to Seokmin and driving Wonwoo to his house.

 

 

 

 

 

It took Mingyu a week before he finally realized that there's no need to be jealous, overprotective and possessive over his cute and famous boyfriend. He realized it when he was about to pick Wonwoo from his class and ended up hearing Wonwoo's conversation with his fellows classmates.

 

"He must've been taking care of you well." One guy says with a laugh which Wonwoo followed. "You bet." And he stops, arranging his books. "He is the best boyfriend alive."

 

Mingyu flushes at that.

 

"Have you did 'it?" Another question was thrown by a girl, voice a little curl and low when asked about the embarrassing topic. Wonwoo hums at them and Mingyu hears his boyfriend picking his pens, the sounds being engulfed by his pencilcase. "Oh no, we still hadn't. He wants us to marry first and stay loyal."

 

"He respects you a lot." The girl whines, now aloud "I want a Mingyu too! Share him to me Wonwoo!"

 

And Mingyu realizes that— he had fans too. And that there are people that likes him too the way they like Wonwoo too.

 

"I'm sorry. Mingyu and I are bound to stay together." He answered with a laugh "And no, there's not a chance in hell that you'll get to have what's mine."

 

"I hate you." They whined, almost all in unison.

 

"And I understand that." Wonwoo finally finishes his packing, smiling at his classmates. "Now, if you don't mind, I'll be leaving now because my boyfriend is waiting for me."

 

"Yeah whatever!" The other man says, laughing. "You suck ass Wonwoo!"

 

"Atleast I have something to suck." Wonwoo winks at them, playful and teasing which got his classmates in a roaring laughter at his joke. 

 

 

 

Mingyu moves a little away from the door, pretending that he didn't heard a thing from their conversation. He happily grabbed Wonwoo's hands, kissing his knuckles. Wonwoo chuckles at that. "Happy? What's today about?"

 

Mingyu shrugs, still smiling. "Nothing." And he circles an arm around Wonwoo's shoulder, grabbing him close. "I'm just so happy I have the best boyfriend ever."

 

Wonwoo laughs at that, tipping up so he can give Mingyu a kiss on his lips. "You're so adorable."

 

"You were born with it, excuse you."

 

Wownoo flushes at that, whacking his chest with a laugh. Mingyu leans down to kiss him again, whispering and giggling like some highschool teenagers as he tell his boyfriend about his plans for their impromptu date. 

 

 _Ah_ , beautiful life.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wonwoo is so beautiful, you must admit <3


End file.
